Today, sensor networks are being used in a wide range of application areas. For example, data collected by sensor networks may be used for environmental monitoring, security and surveillance, logistics and transportation, control and automation, and traffic monitoring. Sensor networks include sensor nodes that communicate over a network to a central server. This enables the sensor to be stored and processed by devices with more resources. Some types of sensors generate large amounts of sensor data (without altering the data) which may be difficult to transport to the central server or platform that processes sensor data for use by software applications.
The headings provided herein are merely for convenience and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the terms used.